Toneri x Hinata---The Last Movie fanfiction
by Tsukkime
Summary: There's no way Toneri continue living on Moon all alone again. Hinata invites him to stay at Konoha with all of them. But, Toneri's goal is only to get Hinata's heart. Fanfiction from Naruto the movie: The Last
1. Chapter 1

Everything was settled after Hinata show him the grave of Ootsutsuki's clan.

Toneri was just lost. He'd been living on the moon since he was young.

Hinata was moved with his fragility.

The battle was over, mission completed. But, She felt like she won't leave Toneri alone again on Moon.

Everyone was already went to the portal, meanwhile Toneri went back to his castle.

Hinata chase him right away.

"T-Toneri!"

"...Hinata?" He turned back.

"U-um... You will stay here?"

"Yes... Don't worry, I won't try to destroy your world again-"

"Not that-You said you've been here so long..."

"...What do you mean?"

"I-isn't it better if you can go with us... to our world-"

"Is Naruto said that?"

"No!"

"... I'm sorry for the scarf... You've made it and I just... burnt it-even it's a precious one for him-"

"You're wrong about that-"

"what?"

"That scarf... I-"

"Please, I knew it Hinata... Naruto is a good man after all"

"...He's got Sakura on his side. I know I won't ever be with him-"

"Wait... what?"

"Please put that aside for now!"

"Allright... sorry..."

"So... won't you come and live in Earth? It's not a bad place rather than Moon-"

"But, I... I did something so terrible-"

"Slowly everyone will forgive you, I'm sure."

"Hinata..." Toneri couldn't see her, but he knew she was smiling to him.

"Hinataaa?" Naruto came to check her. "Thanks God, I thought you've been kidnapped again-"

"No... Toneri won't do anything bad again..." said Hinata. Toneri could feel a sadness on her voice.

"So, why are you taking so long? c'mon, let's go back. Everyone is waiting."

"I... I'm asking him if he want to stay at Konoha too-"

"What?! Him?" Naruto looked so surprised.

"..." Toneri was silently watching them.

"Hmm... is that good? i mean... rather than being alone here-It's moon, you see ?!" said Naruto cheerfully.

"...I thought you're going to oppose it-" said Toneri in a surprised tone.

"why? because you're trying to destroy shinobi's world? I have a friend who's once trying to destroy our village for years."

"...so, what do you say?" Hinata asked him once more.

"just come, dude! I'll treat you ramen!" said Naruto.

"...Well, I think it's fine-" Toneri nodded, but his mind was still on Hinata.

"Really? Yokattaa~" HInata sound relieved.

"Then, you won't make them all waiting, don't you? C'mon!" Naruto went all his way.

"Hinata... Can I hold your hand?" asked Toneri then.

"Eh? W-why?"

"You see... I need to hold on something."

"ah... Right..." she felt her heart beating. Toneri held her hand gently.

.

.

.

Members of the mission already gathered on the portal. They were as surprised as Naruto before, but they easily understand his position.

"Then... Goddes is going to live with us, shinobi? Just couldn't believe it-" Shikamaru looked troubled.

"Hurry up, I want to eat ramen after this-" Naruto moved faster than the others and jumped into the portal.

"geez, Naruto, he always like that after mission completed-" Sakura followed after him.

HInata didn't say anything but by her hand, Toneri knew her pulse was getting faster.

"Hinata, let's go-" said Ino before jumped in.

When Hinata was going to walk towards the portal, Toneri stopped her.

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"I come to your world only for you, please consider me one more time after I've live there long enough-" said him. Then, he jumped into the water and following the others.

Hinata was quite surprised. She thought Toneri was just want her eyes, not herself.

Seems there's one more person who filling her head all way back.

.

-to be continued-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hello, it's my new series of fanfiction!

Obviously I like Toneri character so much so I made a story for him (QwQ)

But, well... My speciality is ROmance so don't hope for action in my stories so much

I haven't decide dates for update since I have one series going on every week.

It would be too much for me to write two per-week so please... I have lives too QwQ

.

Thank you for reading and see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since the battle on the moon over. Everyone in Konoha back to their usual life.

But, things didn't go easy for Toneri who just started lives on Earth. People just couldn't accept him so quickly.

Naruto let him stay on his house since he got no one there to help him. Toneri quite hard to adapting with things on Earth.

"Since you're family with Shinobi's Goddess I thought you won't be troubled with ninjutsu, don't you?" said Naruto.

They were sat at Ichiraku Ramen at night together. As usual, girls keep coming there and gather around Naruto.

But, not only Naruto, their eyes started to have interest in Toneri.

"I can work as shinobi, But..." he sighed. "I don't know if I can work together."

"If you worry about the job, don't worry! once i become Hokage, I will give you much work so you can earn much!"

"Well... I shall be grateful..." said Toneri.

"Tomorrow let's go to Kakashi-sensei,"

"Sorry, Naruto-"

Hinata walked in front Ichiraku Ramen and saw them there. Toneri realized her when she was about to go away. He immediately approached her.

"Hinata, Good evening-"

"O-Oh, Toneri... Good evening," said her, quite surprised.

"Are you going home?"

"Yes..."

"Ooh, Hinata! Come join us!" Naruto waved his hand from the shop.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun- Sorry, I just want to go home... I just finished a mission-"

"Is that so? Good work, Hinata!"

"Then, I'll take my leave..." she bowed to Toneri and continued walking.

"Wait, I'll take you home-Naruto, I'll be back later," He stopped her.

"oh, allright!" said Naruto.

"Eh...? But-"

"It's dangerous to walk alone in the night for a woman,"

"...-puh-haha-" She chuckled.

"What?"

"Well... You're the last person who trying to kidnap me before,"

"Ah... sorry about that..."

They walked through the shopping district. Some people looking at him horribly.

"Don't concern about that, Toneri. They just haven't know you well..." Hinata tried to cheer him.

"Yeah, don't worry..." He was looking forward like nothing happened.

Hinata looked at his clothes, it didn't look warm.

"You look have no problem with Naruto at all,"  
"yeah... he IS an easy-going person"  
"i see..."  
they arrived in front the Hyuuga mansion immediately.  
"... Then, i'll go back now-" said Toneri while turning back.  
"wait-I have something for you-wait here" said Hinata and she ran inside.  
Toneri just did as she say, to stay there. after some minutes, She appeared and panting hardly.  
"Sorry-hh... hh... -here..." she couldn't say anything clearly, so she just handed the thing she brought to Toneri.  
"what's..." He took it. it was a jacket and on his size.  
"that's... my brother's-" said Hinata. "You couldn't ask Naruto for more clothes didn't you?"  
"...But, this-"  
"It's fine... He will be glad"  
"Really...?"  
"I guarantee it have no damage at all even it's secondhand. it's clean too"  
"...Thank you, Hinata-" he smiled and immediately using it.  
"Then, good night-" Hinata looked happy and she went inside her house.

.

.

.

"Ooh, Toneri! Is she already in home?" asked Naruto when Toneri came back.  
"Yeah. By the way... I want to work as soon as possible, tomorrow we'll go to Hokage early-"  
"whoa, whoa, easy dude... why so sudden-wait, where did you get that jacket?"  
"it's from Hinata... she said this was Neji Hyuuga's"  
"oh..." Naruto watched the jacket closer.  
"I'll look forward for tomirrow"  
"o-oh... yeah"

.

.

.

"what? mission?" Kakashi looked troubled.  
"yes, I need the job-" Toneri bowed deeply.  
"It's not like I don't want to give him job... but-" Kakashi sighed."You must be at least a chuunin..."

"So... I must enter the Chuunin exam?"

"No way, since you're a goddess of shinobi. it would be too easy for you-"

"Not really, Naruto can defeat me"

"He...-uh... Not a one you can defeat so easy even you're a goddess. But, well... I might have some way"

"some way? Is there another way?" asked Naruto curiously.

"It only for him. I will held one for you, if you can defeat him, you'll automatically be a chuunin." Kakashi put a paper on his desk so both Naruto and Toneri could see it.

"What-Kakashi-sensei! Isn't it not fair?" Naruto immediately protesting Kakashi's idea.

"Not really... He's the only one who passed on your generation. He's a perfect match"

Toneri took the paper and watch the profile.

"Shikamaru... Nara?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_hello! it's Tsukkime!_

_Thank you for your reviews! I'm really glad to know your thought-_

_How's this chapter? I hope I write well _

_I still couldn'd decide a certain day for update this story_

_but, I will try to release new chapter every week. I'll watch for a month if I can do 2 stories per-week._

_Thank you for reading this story!_

_Please keep support me to keep writing for more chapters _

_See you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata was rushing to Hokage's office. When she arrived, Naruto, Sakura, and other Chuunin was there. Meanwhile, Ino was sitting silently on her chair. Hinata approached Sakura, who looked worried.  
"Sakura-I heard Toneri got a chuunin exam-where is he?" asked her anxiously.  
"oh, Hinata... well, Hokage granted his wish. But..."  
"but? and why everyone is here?"  
"the arena is other dimension that Hokage create for the exam... but that's not the problem."  
"who's he fight?"  
"...Shikamaru-"  
"i-isn't that not fair for Shikamaru?"  
"Shikamaru will be the best person to fight. I really couldn't tell if he's going to lose" said Sakura.  
"of course, Toneri isn't an ordinary person"  
"no, I mean Shikamaru"  
"huh?" Hinata looked surprised.  
Then, Ino was moved.  
"Hokage and Ino are watching the exam... it's been 30 minutes"  
"...-" Hinata looked at Ino.  
"...-!" Ino looked surprised."Th-the match is over..." said her.  
Everyone getting anxious with the result. Hinata was praying, but she didn't realized she prayed for who.  
then, a waving circle appeared before them. Suddenly Hokage, Shikamaru, and Toneri stood there.  
both Shikamaru an Toneri looked tired.  
"then, how is it?" Naruto asked impatiently.  
"It's my lost..." Toneri sighed. "As expected for the only graduated-"  
"Kakashi-sensei? So, what about the job?"  
"It's fine, Naruto. I'll try again next time-" Toneri looked like it didn't bother him at all.  
"Hokage... can I go now? It's over right?" Shikamaru walked away.  
"yeah, it's done. Thank you, Shikamaru" Kakashi sat on his desk. "Sakura, please heal his wound" said him.  
"ah, yes-" She immediately use her medical ninjutsu to Toneri.  
"and... You may do mission starting tomorrow, Toneri" Kakashi suddenly gave an unpredictable statement.  
Everyone needs seconds to react. including Toneri himself.  
"But I lost, Hokage-"  
"You're not lost. You only tried your best and know that you can't defeat Shikamaru so you admit defeat" Kakashi explained.  
"that's... just same with how Shikamaru did-" Sakura startled.  
"so... Toneri-" Hinata couldn't hide her surpriseness.  
"Yeah, he passed"

"Really surprising!" Naruto still couldn't believe it.  
"So did I..."  
"but, I'm not really sure-Is this really okay?"  
"huh? of course it is. if Kakashi-sensei said so, it must be true"  
"Then, what usually you do when you become chuunin?"  
"it depends on your skill... if you're good at battlefront skill, you'll do mission" Naruto tried to explain.  
"there are other than mission?"  
"yeah... teacher and goverment. ah, Kakashi sensei was Naruto's teacher" Hinata added.  
"teacher..." Toneri looked interested.  
"...Are you interested?" asked Hinata.  
"Yeah, I want to try dealing with kids..."  
"Allright, let's talk about that when you got placement"  
"Hinata, you're doing mission right?"  
"yeah..."  
"...hmm-"  
"you can have students and go to mission with them" said Sakura.  
"...allright-"  
"ah... I'm going over here-" Hinata stopped on the turning.  
"ou-...! careful, Hinata" Naruto waved his hand.  
"...i'll take you home-" Toneri suddenly went beside her.  
"what-... i'm fine by my own-" Hinata tried to refuse but Toneri already walked ahead her.  
"let's go..."  
"...mm-" Hinata glanced at Naruto and followed Toneri.  
after walking for a while, Toneri suddenly stopped.  
"what is it?" asked Hinata.  
"come with me for a sec-" he turning around, Hinata was too confused to ask. So, she just followed him.  
then, He stopped at the corner street. Hinata didn't understand at all why they stop or why they come there.  
"Toneri, actually what-"  
"ssshh-" he looked focus on something over the wall. Hinata peeked to see what he saw.  
it was Naruto and Sakura. they looked awkward.  
Hinata was quite suprised, then she tried to get away. But Toneri held her hand tightly so she couldn't run.  
"no-let me go...-"  
"..." he didn't say anything.  
she won't heard what they're talking about but it can't be helped.  
"S-Sakura... you know-uhm-we haven't talk since then-"  
"yeah, i think so-"  
"so... uh... we both already grown"  
"...yes-"  
"I thought-... it's time for me-"

"Sakura, marry me please!" Naruto bowed down.  
at the same time, Hinata could let her hand off. Then, she slapped Toneri right away and left.

"Oneechan.." Hanabi knocked the door. Still no answer from Hinata.  
She was coming home crying and shut herself in her room since then.  
She knew it from the start. She just couldn't admit it.  
Hinata went change her clothes and about to sleep early when she heard someone knocked her door rapidly.  
"Onee-chan!" Hanabi sounds panic. Hinata immediately opened the door.  
"Hanabi? what happened?"  
"I-It's him-" Hanabi pulled Hinata with her.  
"him?"  
"Good evening" Toneri greet her on the front door."running won't chnge anything" said him when Hinata was about to go back again.  
"what do you want?"  
"can you go out for a while?"  
"no,"  
"Hina-"  
"don't call my name like we're known each other for years like Naruto!" she snapped. Hinata won't see his face and run to her room. left Toneri sho still stood on the front door.

-to be continued-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Hello, this is Tsukkime~_

_How do you think about this chapter?_

_Well, I'm usually didn't write this kind of story so I don't really know if this is good or not._

_That's why I need your opinion so I could decide what should I write for next chapter._

_._

_Thank you so much for the reviews so far, I really appreciate it ^^_

_For now I have decided I'll release new chapter every week but uncertain day._

_Then, thanks for reading and See you next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

then... you may leave-" said Kakashi.

"thank you, Hokage-" he bowed and left.

While walking down the stairs, he read the paper he got from hokage.

"hey, Toneri"

Sakura greet him at the stairs.

"...Haruno Sakura, right?"

"you're receiving your first mission?"  
"yes... i'm going there now-"  
"...wait, aren't you troubled with your sight?"  
"not really... i can sense chakra, that would be enough-"  
"...after your work finished today, won't you come to this building lab?"  
"i guess... yeah-why?"  
"just make sure you come" said her and she went away.  
"...? hh..." he sighed.

.

.

.

Toneri heading to the school ground. his first job is to watch the genin practicing kunai and shuriken.  
"Good morning,"  
"Good moorniiiing!" the kids answered altogether.

"for a while I will watch your practice, your teacher is on mission. now-..." he explain smoothly and the kids obeyed him.  
but, even he could do his job, his mind was on somewhere else.  
one of the shuriken was bouncing and went back towards the kids.  
Thankfully, Toneri could stopped it before it hit the kids.

"Sensei! you're bleeding!" shouted one of them.  
He just realized it, he even didn't know that the shuriken scratch him.  
"it's nothing, just a scratch. practice your throw so no one will get hurt."  
"Yes, sir!" the kids were amazed and looked at him with respect.  
He really couldn't feel the wound. so, he just cleaning the blood with her sleeves.

"yo!" Naruto suddenly coming from his back. "good work, Toneri!"  
"...mm-"  
"what, since yesterday you're cting weird"  
"well... something got on my mind lately"  
"i see... by the way did you see Sakura around?"  
"yeah, on Hokage's office this morning"  
"allright, thanks-" then, he left.  
"Sensei... Hibimaru took our shuriken!" a girl come to report in front him.  
"huh?" Toneri watched the kids and found the troublemaker.  
"shaddup all of ya'! i'm going to become Hokage, so I need more practice than you all!" the boy called Hibimaru shoute on his classmates.  
"you Hibimaru?"  
"what? you got a problem?"  
"yeah, so much"

"today's lesson end here, careful on your way home"  
"Toneri-sensei!" Hibimaru came to him with a glowing eyes. "next week lesson will you come again?"  
"i don't know yet..."  
"is that so..."  
"but I will gladly come back-"  
The kids looked like Toneri as their teacher.

.

.

.  
Then, he went back to the Hokage's office.  
"good evening, sir"  
"oh, it's already done?"

"Yes, Hokage-"

"By the way, Sakura said you'll be ready for mission so I'll just give you another job to do tomorrow-" Hokage explained. but, Toneri didn't really get what he meant.

"I'm sorry, what?"

at the same time, someone knocked the door.

Hinata appeared from behind the door and enter the office.

"Do you call me, Kakashi-sen-...!" she didn't realized that Toneri was there too. the air suddenly get darken.

"Ah, yeah... you just right in time. So, tomorrow you two will make a team for the mission-"

"W-wait, uh-Hokage..." Hinata was quite shocked

"Then... the mission needs Byakugan?" asked Toneri, he looked calm.

"Well, you know pretty much-..." said Hokage. "Tomorrow's mission is to checked the water door... seems there's some bandits recently who's hijacking the couontry borderline"

"hmm... basically... you want to find their hiding and catch them?"

"yes, exactly..."

"uh-..." Hinata couldn't say anything. Hokage's mission is absolute.

"I'm sorry, but can I resign from that mission?"

""huh?"" Both Kakashi and Hinata were surprised.

"I think I likes teaching than fighting-but, of course I will-when it needed"

Both of them couldn't believe there are a man who rejecting a mission.

Toneri really didn't know anything about the job on village. seems he's the type for liking anything that he did first.

"...could I?" he added.

Hokage was looking at Hinata closely and giving her instruction to do something with Toneri.

"...I'm sorry, Hokage. but I also couldn't done the job too... with my current conditions" Hinata bowed over him before.

"you too?" Hokage looked surprised as before.

"I'm sorry..." Hinata was about too leaving the office at that moment.

"So, you abandon the thing you only can do? Are you really Hyuuga Hinata?" Toneri sounded challenging. Hinata turned back, looking mad at him.

"I'm saying you coward. You only refused because I'm here and about to team up with you, don't you?" said him without changing his way to talk.

"You... don't know anything-"

"Then, mind to tell me?"

"Allright, both of you-I guess I'll find another pair..." Kakashi stopped them before it getting worse.

"No, sensei! I'll take the mission!" said Hinata.

"...then, I'll going now-... Thank you very much, Hokage." Toneri bowed to Kakashi and left the office immediately.

Kakashi was quite confused about what just happened but he decided to not ask any further.

When Toneri was walking out from the building, someone called him. but, the voice was from the upper side.

"Heeeyyyyyy, Toneriiiiii!" Sakura waved her hand from the third floor of the building. then, she jumped down from the window and faced him. "I told you to stay after finished your job, don't you?"

"ah... I'm sorry... I really forget it. So, what are you going to do with me?"

"Hokage and I agreed to give you pair of eyes through my medical ninjutsu. It will help you to do more here. Now, come-" Sakura pulled him back inside the building.

"Huh? N-now?" He followed her obidiently even he didn't know why.

-to be continued-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Hi, this is Tsukkime! how are you? ^^_

_seems this story will continue with more chapters since I started the story from zero._

_I usually don't write it this way but Toneri just got into my interest I want to imagine him more /_

_well, I hope there's many reader enjoy this story _

_please leave your thought about this chapter so I can keep doing this each week _

_._

_Thank you for reading and see you next chapter! XD_


	5. Chapter 5

the mission that given to Toneri before was turned to Shino. because of his ability to controll bugs, he could done the mission quickly.  
Meanwhile, Hinata couldn't focus at her job at all. even it's been 3 days since she went to mission, Hinata couldn't forget about what happened.  
the mission was suppsosed to be around a week but since they catch almost all the bandits in three days, they could go bavk to Konoha early.  
at the tall gate of Konoha, there was some children playing with each other. Hinata asked them not to play outside the village and get all of them inside.  
Shino left immediately after saying goodbye. Hinata walked toward her home alone.  
"Hinata? aren't you supposed to be in mission?"

she turned her face to see who's calling.

"...oh-Naruto-" she stopped so naruto could catch her up. "Shino did well, so we could come back early..."

"oh, as expected both of you! good job!" said him.

they continued and keep walking.

"are you going to Hokage?"

"yeah, got something to do... really annoying-" he sighed.

"...hmp-how will you manage to do it when you're become the seventh hokage? the works will pile up" Hinata chuckled.

"that's for later... but Kakashi-sensei give me half from his works! that oldman, really use me as a slave"

"i don't know... maybe he just preparing you until the big day-"

"ooh, nice words, hinata-hahaha, maybe-"

"so... wh- when the time's come-" she was suddenly get blushed from his words.

"by the way, have you heard about my wedding?"

at the moment, her time just felt like stopped by force. even she had already knew it, but she just hoping for a miracle.  
without a second thought, her eyes was glossy and her tears bursted out. needs some second for her to realized it.

"s-sorry... I'm just tired...-i-i'll go home now-"

"o-oi, Hinata?" Naruto was surprised by her tears. he wonder why she cried. but, even for him, he knew that he better didn't ask her.

Hinata stopped by on the park, sitting at the bench alone at the night.  
She couldn't stay still at home. if she was alone in her room, she could cry over and over again.  
but seems park also a bad place sibce ut was too quiet. Hinata was going to cry again whever she remember it.  
then, she heard footsteps coming closer. it sopped in front her and gave her a handkerchief.

"why do you come-" Hinata only  
looked at the handkerchief without taking it.

"I just saw you here," said Toneri.

"I don't need it..."

"Hinata, you can forget him already."

"Don't talk as if you know!"

"I know!" Toneri kneel before her and looked at her eyes deeply.  
her mind was immediately distracted with Toneri's golden eyes.

"where did you-"

"face the reality already, Hinata"

"...-kh" she pushed him away and ran from the park.  
but, she was too slow for Toneri. He pulled her arm before she stepped out from the park and pulled her into his embrace.

"at least, give me this chance-"

"wh-what are you-... ugh-" she was going to struggle, but Toneri was embraced her tightly and it feel warm. she couldn't stop her tears, the warmth she got made her bursted into cries on his chest

Naruto was going early today. he gotta go to Sakura's house to give her parents greeting. it also a day off so he could go today.

"maybe i'll miss the dinner, you better go to somewhere to eat" said Naruto in hurry, wearing his best suits.

"i'm fine by myself... anyway-"

"when you come back, can I hit your face once? at least I'll do it before your wedding day so it'll cured at the big day" said Toneri in a weird tone.

"huuhh? why?"

"i just want to. or you can choose the day"

"...-gosh, i'l be late-allright, allright, i must go now"

"then, it decided. good luck, Naruto"

"uhh... yeah, thanks" and he left the house.

After he accompany Hinata last night, he took her home and had no contact until now.  
He was so worried about her. yet, he even didn't tell her about his feelings. Toneri understood that would be hard for her to forget Naruto since she'd love him for years.  
but, he didn't want to hurry. he'll wait until Hinata willing to open her heart. that would be a long way to go.

.

.

.

After preparation from all friends and family for 6 month, the wedding of Naruto and Sakura went smoothly.

Everyone looked happy for them. Hinata and Toneri came to the wedding as well.

The wedding was really stunning, as expected the wedding of the seventh hokage who just choosen a month before.

They looked really happy and blessed. Then, the main event were starting. Every girls come around and gathered at a point. Sakura was about to throw the bucket when Hinata also joined them.

but, as the flower thrown, someone grabbed it before the girls. it was Toneri.

"T-What are you doing?!" Hinata immediately whispered to him anxiously.

"...you don't need this-" He threw it again to the bunch of girls. they immediately chasing the flower again.

Meanwhile, in that ruckus, Toneri hold Hinata's hand and smiled at her.

"Marry me, Hinata..." said him.

-to be contnued-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_hi, it's tsukkime~_

_Naruto and Sakura are already married and Toneri give a proposaaall!_

_finally it entering the phase where I starting to use my wildest imagination XD_

_yup, the romance will started after this for sure!_

_thank you for all the reviews so far, i hope there's more you wanted to tell _

_thanks for reading this chapter as well, see you next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

it was a noisy event, so just some people who watched them and stunned.  
"...e-EEEHH?" she looked so surprised but her reaction was quite slow.  
"like I said... Marry me, please"  
seems now everyone already realized that big moment and interested in them.  
"E-...eh-what? m-me?"  
"yes,"  
"wait... wait-a-are you joking?"  
"no, why would I?"  
"th-then, is it something connected with shinobi?"  
"no, I won't force you this time"  
now Hinata was really confused. he's somehow serious about that.  
"...you-really... not joking?"  
he nodded.  
"so... what's your answer?"  
"i-uh..."  
suddenly, someone poke his shoulder.  
"c'mon, dude. give her chance to think-" Naruto looked excited about that.  
"well you got the nerve to take all the attention on my wedding-" sakura followed him, but she looked happy. "Hinata, if you need review, i give a vote for Toneri"  
"Right, that make it two-consider it" Naruto added.  
seems they're supporting him.  
"Allright, can you give me your answer tomorrow?" asked him.  
"...I-I'll think about it-" her face was all red.  
"for now, just take this. i'll know the answer if i see you tomorrow-" said him while offering a tiny red box. "please put it on your finger if you accept it later-"  
"b-but..."  
"...just take it"  
"...allright-"  
Toneri back to his seat like nothing happened. now, some girls tried to take her away to chatting.

.  
.

.  
Toneri woke up early than usual. but his head was spinning because drink. he went to wash his face. the house was empty because Naruto and Sakura went away for a week. but when they're coming back, Toneri have to move out from that house.  
unusually, someone rang the bell. he was in the middle of brushing his teeth. he immediately finished it and took a towel and hung it around his shoulder.  
"sorry, but Hokage is-...!" he was surprised with Hinata's presence in front the door.  
"good morning...Sorry i come so early-..."  
"nevermind... ah, i'll change my clothes if you don't mind to wait-"  
"no,here just okay... I've get the answer-"  
"really-" he watched her hands. no ring on it at all. he wa quite deppressed there, knowing that his proposal will be rejected. "wanna come in?"  
"mm..." she nodded.

.

.

.  
the house was cleaner after He and Naruto takes all day to clean it before Sakura moving.  
"i'll make some tea-" said him after gave her a seat.  
"please no, I just want to give you answer quickly-besides..." she looked like about to say something but she won't.  
"...allright-" he wasn't expecting she done thinking right after he woke up.  
"I've been thinking about it..." she watched his expression."We both aren't know each other for so long..."  
"please just say it..." he couldn't wait anymore.  
"... I will-" said her.  
"...hh-I knew it-huh?" he suddenly got surprised."I'm sorry, I think I missed that one-"  
"I said I will."  
"...s-seriously? but-I thought-the ring-you won't-" he didn't know what he was trying to say.  
"ah... about this ring..." she took the box out from her pocket.  
"you bring it..."  
"i'll take it if we've talk with my parents-T-Toneri?" she looked panic when Toneri suddenly shed tears.  
"...-oh, sorry-... I just... thank you, Hinata... Thank you-" he s  
"it's no need to thank me-"  
"...-then... why you suddenly made up your mind?"  
"You have no one here... i think you need someone to look after you after Naruto and Sakura married-"  
"...well, i didn't looking for babysitters though-"  
"besides..."  
"hm?"  
"...-no, by the way. when you're going to my father?"  
"hm? today?"  
"eh?!"  
"just kidding. tell your father I'll come tomorrow"  
"...tomorrow-" she looked troubled.  
"are you have some plan?"  
"...I want to go to Neji-nii's grave-"  
"tomorrow?"  
she nodded.  
"...hmm, since he's your brother... i guess i must give my greetings too-"  
"what-to his grave?"  
"yeah, after that we'll go to your house." he patted her head and smiling.  
"...mm-i guess it's okay"

"then, if they're agreed..."

"hm?"

"let's go for a date." said him.

"d date?"

"It's strange to married and never go to a date before. don't you think so?"

"well..." Hinata couldn't say anything. "...why not-"

"I'm really looking forward for it," he looked so happy.

Hinata only smiled at him. she want to believe that her choice was right.

-to be continued-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_hi, it's Tsukkime~_

_phew... so busy last week and I didn't have stock of chapter like usual_

_the result: late_

_I'm relieved that this story didn't take a certain day to update so I wrote the other fanfict first then this one X'D_

_but both important to me, don't worry ^^_

_i'm having a bit trouble but i think I could continue this story more._

_thanks for reading this chapter and see you next chapter! owo)/_


	7. Chapter 7

he sun was almost set. their shadows got longer so fast. then, they arrived in front of a grave.

"Neji-niisan... Good evening-" said Hinata. "today I bring someone who want to meet you, too"

then, Toneri squated before it.

"Nice to meet you, Neji-san... I'm Ootsutsuki Toneri" said him.

"yesterday... he proposed me and I say yes. we're about to meet up with father. please give us your support, nii-san"

"...i wasn't a good man before I met her." said him so sudden. Hinata looked at him."i was trying to destroy this world... I was a worthless person."

"Toneri..."

"I'm glad I came here... to live with everyone is so exciting. She's the one who bring me earth to live on. that's why... I love her and intend to protect her forever"

Her face getting red. she'd been proposed, but it was the first time Toneri said that to her.

"...uh-"

"i have nothing more to say..." he smiled to her."I guess my feelings already reached you there-"

"...Nii-san, I met a wonderful person that I had never thought-Please give us courage" she bowed to the grave.  
Then, they heard some footsteps behind them. it's Hinata's dad.

"...You're Ootsutsuki Toneri?" asked him.

"yes..." Toneri stood without hestitation.

"...Hinata, go home for now-" said her father.

"huh?" Hinata was surprised.

"Go home,"

"Bu-But, Dad-"

"I want to speak only with him-" Her dad looked so serious.

"...It's fine, just wait for me quietly" said Toneri.

"Allright... are you sure?"

"yeah, I'll surely come-"

"...then-see you-" Hinata walked away but sometimes she looked back and walked slowly. Toneri kept his smiled face till Hinata was lost from his sight.

"So, what are you aiming?" asked Hyuuga.

"...I see-You have no intention to let me marry your daughter"

"How could I give my daughter to the one who's going to destroy this world. to someone who not even a human being-

"...I won't deny that-" said him. "if you're going to refuse, I'll back down for today and I'll go to ask everyday""why do you want Hinata that much? byakugan eyes? or Hyuuga's wealth?"

"...oh, I see-" he looked like knew what going to happened. "But unfortunately the one I want to marry isn't Hyuuga. but Hinata herself" Said Toneri with full confident.

"...Hyuuga Neji-" Hinata's Dad approached the grave and looked on it."he was the best man in our clan... despite his status that only as son of the branch family, Hinata thought him as her own brother."

"yes-... i've heard it-" Toneri nodded.

"You're going to call him brother too, after all."

"...-yes? uh... do you mean-... like pupils or something?"

"no... literally-"

Toneri looked so surprised. but since he was too surprised, he freezed on his foot.

"...So it means-..." he tried his best to response.

"I've acknowledged your ability and you just convinced me with your answer recently"

"Th-... Thank you so much! I'll do my best!"

"The problem is... can you Convinced the other member of this clan?"

"I'll do everything to convinced them." said him.

"talking is easy. i want to see your will."

"yes, sir!"

.

.

.

Hinata looked at both sides of road. there was no sign of Toneri or her father.  
She couldn't just sit quietly waiting for news. he just worried they would do something bad.  
"Hinata-sama, let's wait inside the house" said an old worker.

"...ah, allright-" Hinata was anxious about her dad and Toneri. but what made her worried was the family reaction when she said she's going to marry Toneri.  
she slide the door to open it. there was about 10 person in the room, stopped talking when she entered the room, everyone looked at her. then, her aunt approached her.

"Hinata, are you sure that you're not into genjutsu or else?" asked her.

"i'm not Auntie-"

"but let me check it-" she insists.

"no-" before she got angry at her aunt, someone slide open the door.

it's her Dad, followed by Toneri.

"Ekino, back to your seat. Hinata, come here" said him.  
Hinata was surprised that Toneri could persuade her dad so quickly.  
She walked slowly to where they stood.

"Hinata..." Toneri reached his hand to Hinata's. She accepted it and went beside him.

"so, This guy give a proposal for Hinata... and I have accepted it-"

"wait a minute! then, if he married Hinata-sama he will be the successor of Hyuuga?" said a man on the corner room.

"Yes... and No-"  
everyone got confused. including Toneri and Hinata.

"what do you mean?" finally one of them asked.

"yes he will marry Hinata... but He won't be succesor of Hyuuga"

"how could that possible?"

"I don't want Hyuuga name," said Toneri."I just want Hinata herself."  
everyone became silent.  
"so I see everyone here have no objection, right?" Hinata's father looked satisfied." then, we'll be busy perparing the wedding-"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Hi, i'm sorry I was later than usual _

_thankfully I didn't put a certain day to update XD_

_thanks for reading this chapter and your reviews... it has been my motivation to write more ^^  
_

_please write your thought for this chapter as well if you had some free time XD_

_then, see you next chapter_


	8. Chapter 8

Toneri finished his job for that day earlier than he thought.

Then, He went to report to Hokage-Naruto.

"Hokage, I've done to-" He was forgot to knock. In Hokage's office, Hinata was in there sitting next to Naruto.

"...-T-Toneri?" Naruto was startled

"I... I just helped him-really!"

"what kind of help?" Toneri tried to hold his fists.

"my hand getting numb, I got Hinata to look at it-"

"it's true-"

"hm... then, allright- Seventh, I've done my job for today. Can I leave now?"

"o-ooh, right-sure..." Naruto was cautious.

"So... come, Hinata-" Toneri called for her.

"...is your hand already better?" asked Hinata.

"it's fine... i could ask Sakura to see it when I got home-"

"okay, then-" Hinata stood and went to Toneri. but, Toneri immediately left without waiting for her.

Hinata tried to follow him but his step was too big for her. "...-wait-Toneri-"  
He stopped.  
Finally she could reach him.

"...what?"

"you're angry, don't you?"

"you think?"

"i'm not going to apologize. we didn't do anything wrong" said Hinata.

"sure, you didn't-" he continued to walk.

"then stop act like that, it's so childish!"

"yes, I am" said him.

"Wait-..." before she could finish her words, Someone shouted.

"WATCH OUT!"

The boxes of a store were about to fallen to her. She couldn't do anything since it was already too close.  
She just closed her eyes and tried to cover her head. but after some seconds, she didn't feel anything fall or even touched her.  
when she opened her eyes, there were Toneri's bunshins holding the boxes.

"are you allright?" he looked worried.

"...y-yes" she nodded. after the shadows put the boxes away, they immediately dissapeared. the real one was the one in front her.  
the shop owner who shouted earlier bowed apologize to him.

Hinata looked at Toneri's wound on his shoulder. his clothes even tore. he didn't realize it before he saw Hinata looked at it.

"ah... i guess the scratch from something I passed while running earlier-"

"come with me for now!" Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him to the medical centre in the government office.

"anyone here?" asked Hinata loudly. but the room was empty.

"no one here..." Toneri mumbled.

"...hm-sit here" she ordered. then, shetooka bandage and some medicine. "I couldn't heal your wound with medical jutsu, at least this will help-let me see your shoulder"

Toneri took off his clothes right side. it was only one scratch but pretty deep.

"I'll clean it first, maybe it will be stingy-" she took the cotton and drown it to waters. then, she slowly tap it on the wound.

"...sorry-" he suddenly apologize.

"don't move-" Hinata concentrate at treating the wound more.

"...why were you there?" asked him.

"I'm reporting the mission-"

"i see-"

She put te medicine after the bleeding stop. then, she covered the wound with the bandages.

"...it's done, is it still hurt?"

"no, thanks-" said him while patted the bandage.

"...Thank you-" said her so sudden."for saving me-"

"isn't it normal to save someone?" said Toneri. then, he grabbed her hand gently and kissed it. "and it was you, after all"

"...didn't you mad at me?"

"you think?" he chuckle and smiled at her.

"yes, you did-" Hinata felt relieved and smiled back. "by the way-guys, I could see you there-" said Hinata to the door. then, it opened and Sakura appeared behind it with other medic kunoichis.

"ahaha... sorry to disturb you-"

Toneri put back the half side of his clothes immediately.

.

.

.

The entire Hyuuga family now was getting annoyed. Toneri hadn't give them a certain date to hold the wedding. He'd been reject 3 schedule from the family.

"Hinata, are you sure you want to marry this guy? we couldn't hold it any longer!" said the angry auntie.

"I knew he have plan- don't worry auntie"

"but this is way too long-it's been 2 month since we officially accepted him!"

"Ekino, it's not problem, right?" Hinata's dad coming from her back.

"dad-..."

"but i want grandson soon after you married" said him.

"w-whaat?" her face were red.

"hahahaha-!" and he went away.

suddenly, the front door bell rang. Hinata was going into her room before the worker come for her

"Hinata-sama, Toneri-sama is here to see you and your father-" said was quite surprised.

"where's he?" asked her.

"on the meeting room, milady-"

Hinata immediately went to the room mentioned before.  
When she arrived, Her dad was already there.

"oh, Hinata... i thought you have sleeping-" said her dad. "sit here-"  
Hinata obidiently sat next to her dad.

"i'm sorry to make you all wait, I've decided a day for the ceremony-" said Toneri.

"first, What make you decided it so long?" asked Hinata's dad.

"I've been waiting"

"waiting?" Hinata suddenly spoke.

"a good day in Ootsutsuki's calendar... and one more thing-" he took a photo from his pocket. photo of a mansion.

"isn't it the mansion near here?" Hinata realized it soon.

"I've managed to buy it recently-this going to be our house"  
both Hinata and her dad was surprised. He just worked for 8 month and already can afford a small mansion.

"why don't you say anything about this?" Hinata looked worried."you must be run out of savings!"

"So, you've been waiting for this mansion and you coming here? thn why did you proposed her so early...?" asked her dad.

"well... I thought I need at least 2 months to convince you-"

"so, what about the date?"

"oh-right... April 28th, how is it sounds?"

"is that a good day according to your family?""yes. I won't get wrong anymore-"

"well... why not?" Hinata's dad looked very satisfied.

"...-phew..." Toneri sighed,

"this mansion... the price-how much left?"

"ah... well... i must credit for at least a year more-"

"hmm... allright, save your savings. I'll cover the less"

"what-No, I can do it slowly-"

"let me give my daughter a wedding present-" Her dad stood and about to leave that room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . .

_I'm sorry I didn't update last week, i don't have stocks of story yet _

_I hope you still enjoy reading this chapter. I wrote more than usual on this chapter, I don't really have an image about the wedding because the background is Ninja's world. totally different with everything I've wrote before _

_PLease let me know your thought about this chapter and keep supporting me to write more about them _

_thanks for reading! see you next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

The news was spreading around like a breeze. everyone in the village knew about Hiata and Toneri's wedding.  
He was doing his best for the main event. He walked to Hokage's office after work like usual. after knocked, he got inside.

"oh, good work, Toneri-" said Naruto when he saw him.

"have you find another shinobi to replace me?" asked Toneri immediately.

"we're out of people actually... but don't worry, I'll do something if on the day I still couldn't find someone-"

"allright, I'll leave it to-..." suddenly his feet lost power to stand. his head spinning and hurt so much.

"Toneri?" Naruto immediately helped him before he fell. "hey?"

"sorry... can you lend me the sofa? ughh-!" the pain attacked him again.

"I'll call sakura-"

"no, I just need a bit sleep-don't tell anyone..."

"but they're going to kill me if I didn't tell them-"

"...them?"

"Sakura and Hinata"

"...at least don't tell Hinata-please"

"do you really think she wouldn't know?"

"what are you sa-..." Toneri was startled when Hinata was coming from the balcony.

"Naruto, what happened?" asked her.

"eh... I got something to do, bye-" Then, he dissapeared. it was a shadow after all.

Hinata sighed and she kneel before Toneri.

"you look pale-" she put her hand on his forehead, "and you have fever"

"I'll go home now, don't worry-"

"you're pushing yourself too hard... see?"

"...sorry, i'll try to recover as soon as possible-"

"not that, rest as much as you can!"

"but there's no one can replace me to teach. even for the main day-"

"c'mon, your health way more important..." said her. "i'll bring you medicine later, can you walk to home?"

"I guess... no problem-" he stood and walked to the door.

.

.

.

"oh, Hinata?" called Ino.

"ah, Good evening Ino-san. i'm sorry, i'm in hurry so-" Hinata looked hurried.

"no problem. must be something happened to your fiancee right?" she sighed.

"yeah... kind of-see you later!" said her while running on the street.

after Toneri went home, she also went back to he house. then, she looked for medicine and make him some dinner.

when she arrived in front Toneri's flat, she immediately knocked the door.

"G-Good evening," said her.

then, she could heard footsteps was coming closer and the door opened.

"hey, come in-" he looked better, that made her relieved.

She went inside and closed the door.

"did I interrupt something?" asked her while put off her shoes.

"not really... I just finished my dinner-do you want something to drink?" asked him.

Hinata suddenly felt down. she didn't say that she was going to bring him food, it couldn't be helped.

"t-this... drink it before you sleep-..." she gave him the medicine. "...then, I'll go home now-"

"so that food isn't for me?" said Toneri. Hinata looked surprised. "I just hope that's not for another man-"

"...but-you already-""what's the matter having 2 dinner? unless you don't want to have a bit chubby husband"  
"then... here-" she offered the lunchbox she brought.

"have you eat yet?asked him when he took the box.

"i can have it at home-... rest for now, okay?""mm, thank you-" Toneri smiled at her and held her head. she could feel the fever still there.

"...see you-" said her whilput her shoes on

"bye... sorry I couldn't walk you home-"

"it's not too dark yet. i'll be okay-" she opened the door and waved her hand.

he also waved his hand until rhe door were closed.

.

.

.

Everyone looked really nervous today. All set of chair and table were on the place. Momiji leaves fell down colouring the ground with warm colour.  
Everything was ready, including Hinata and Toneri as the bride and groom. They were the most nervous one there since their wedding day finally in front their eyes.

Guests already came one by one, filling the table. Most of them was Hinata's friend and family. That would make sense since Toneri had no one on this world.

When Hinata looked at the guests, she realized about that. THat made her grateful that she could be that person's someone.

-to be continued-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Hello, sorry I was late again..._

_I'm doing my best to keep writing, so please let me know your thought about this series_

_thanks for reading this chapter, please write review after you read, ok? :3_

_see you next chapter ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

All the guests were waiting for the bride and groom to appeared once more.  
Hinata couldn't walk quickly, Toneri helped her by holdin her hand.

"sorry..." said her.

"nothing... are you okay?"

"yeah-" she held her kimono so she wouldn't step on it.

"...it's really suit you," said Toneri so sudden.

"thanks-" she smiled. her face were blushing and she kept looking down.

then, when they were out, all the guests clapped their hands so lively.

'congratulation!' they kept saying.

Toneri and Hinata immediately went to their seat. then, He stood and gave sign to be silent.

"uhm... Good day, everyone-Thanks for coming here today. uhh... sorry-I forgot some words-" said him. Everyone was laughing including Hinata. "What I

wanted to say is... everyone here coming because of Hinata-I don't have anyone here... I only have her-that's why... I will surely make her happy-to all her

families and friends, please trust me on that-" he bowed deeply.

Naruto clapped his hand first, then the other guest followed him.

"it's a promise, you know!" said Naruto.

"...thank you-" said Toneri while sitting.

then, Hinata stood right after that and everyone started to watch her.

"Good day, everyone... Thank you gor coming today. I'm so happy to see all my friends and family here witnessed a precious moment of my life-" she felt her confidence slowly fading away. Toneri hold her hand gently and smiling. that gave her courage. "-I'm sure of my choice, even if I couldn't say what's his good point. as he said before, he didn't have anyone here. I want to make a home for him, a place where he could go back everyday. I hope you all could forget about his past and be in good terms with him. T-thank you" she bowed deeply and back to her seat.

Everyone clapped their hands again. but, there were other noise than it.

"Hokage-sama, mind to give some word?" asked Hinata's dad."oh... hmm-Well, allright..." said him. Naruto went to Toneri and Hinata. he asked them to stoid with him."First, I want to say... Congratulation for your wedding-"

"Thanks... Hokage-" Toneri looked delightful.

"I don't know what's in their head but let me say this as Uzumaki Naruto, not Hokage...""huh?" Hinata looked confused.

"Are you forget all the bonds with other shinobi? I came here because two of my friends are married. I don't know what the others thinking but at least... Me and Sakura here as your and Hinata's friend."Toneri was startled. he looked all his guests, they all see him the way Naruto did.

Before Naruto back to his seat, he patted Toneri's back.

"...we got scolded, aren't we?" asked Toneri to Hinata. she just shrugged.

the girls were busy taking photos everywhere. not to mention Hinata dragged to get in every photos and selfie.

"look at those girls... i mean... taking photos doesn't make them prettier than ever. why they took so many?" Shikamaru looked annoyed.

"let them be... when we were young they couldn't have it-" Sai commented.

"I still couldn't believe it... she's been crush for years and yet she didn't make it. poor Hinata-"

"Crush? who?" asked Naruto. Everyone looked at him, didn't know how to answer it.

"c'mon... let the past stil on the past-" said Toneri who suddenly be right behind them.

"no, no, we're just fooling around, ri-right,Sai?" Kiba looked panic.

"yeah, but i believe he's serious about her crush on Naruto-" Shikamaru shut Sai's mouth a bit late, but then Toneri just smiled.

"I know. That's why I saw a big chance, don't you think so?" he looked fine. but the other party looked so surprised.

"huh? seriously?" asked Naruto.

"she WAS, okay?" Toneri stated it to make clear.

"calm down, dude... Hinata is already yours," Sai patted his shoulder.

Toneri just smiled at them. he looked around the venue. Everyone looked happy. He felt strange to have a big party like this.

Hinata came to his side and looked worried. He just asked her to not worry him. Then, he suddenly wanted to hug her and asked for her permission.

"...We're already married, Toneri-" She answered awkwardly.

without any hestitation he held her tightly right there and become the main focus in there.

"Thanks... Hina-" he whispered on her ears. his fluffy hair tickled her cheek.

"...-mm" she nodded and held him as well.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**ANNOUNCEMENT:**_

_I'm **NOT** stopping the series, but sorry to say that this series will be on _**Hiatus until September**_. I will having holiday on my hometown and I couldn't connect while in there. However, if there's a possibility I could upload one while I'm there, i'll upload it, don't worry. Thank you very much for readers that have been with me till this chapter, I hope you all could wait till this series coming back again._

_See you again!_


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata came out from the kitchen. Shikamaru nd Sai helped with the stuff. Toneri just coming in and put the last box.

"Nothing left outside... We can take a break-" the bell rang before he finshed his words.

"Hey, we're coming to help!" Sakura and Ino were coming.

Hinata and Toneri just moved in their new house. Their friends coming to help with all the things. Since the hardwork part was already done, they guys part

was over.

"C'mon, Toneri. let's find" something to eat-" Sai prepared to go out.

"I guess I'll stay... I can't let the woman do the work alone-""It's fine, Toneri. Go have fun, we're going to finish this soon... don't worry." Hinata gave him the jacket.

"give a call if there's problem right away, ok?" He took the jacket and wore it. "Thanks, Sakura, Ino- I'll leave her to you. See you later-"

Then the guys left."...then~" Ino started. "How was it, your first night together?" asked her passionately.

"eh? nothing-... We're both tired yesterday-so..." Hinata looked a bit embrassed.

"So, your real first night will be tonight?" Sakura followed up. she was excited as well. "Then, let's do preparation on the bedroom first!"

"I think... that won't be necessary-" Hinata looked doubtful. "i'll do the bedroom,"

"ah... I see-" said Ino. Both Ino and Sakura was a bit down with her decision.

"Allright, let's finish this quickly so those guys don't hang around too far."

.

.

.

Toneri couldn't sit quietly. His mind was all about the house and Hinata.

"Hey, c'mon dude... they will be fine. it's not like Sakura and Ino will abduct her or what-" Shikamaru looked annoyed with his attitude.

"I'm sorry..."

"no, don't apologize-"

"seems you got nothing to do... want to come with me? I had a mission right after this-" Sai tried to invite him.

"Mission...? I never had one... and is that okay?"

"Why don't you just watch? it will be a great experience-" Shikamaru added.

"...Allright-count me in" said Toneri doubtfully.

.

.

.

The sun almost set, it's shone through the window with a pretty warming orange light.

"yosh, we're almost done-...ng? Hinata... this cups... where should I put them?" asked Sakura.

"wait, i'll take it-" Hinata was done washing some plate and dried her hands before.

She took the cup from Sakura and put it on the bathroom.

Then, Hinata looked around and everything seems done to her.

"anything else we can help?" asked Ino.

"Thank you Sakura, Ino-... ah, stay till dinner here, as a gratitude from me-" said Hinata.

"hmm let's call the guys before-" Ino took out her phone and made a call right away. after some little chat, she put her phone down. "they're on the way..."

"I'll make some drink, then-" Hinata immediately went to the kitchen."It's okay, Hinata. now, we just need to talk between woman-" Sakura brought her back to the living room. She looked so excited.

.

.

.

"i'm home..." Toneri stepped inside and pull off his shoes."are they still here?" asked Sai while he was looking inside.

"Ino-san called you, didn't she? well maybe they just-"

'EEHH!?' suddenly Hinata's voice heard all around. Toneri immediately went inside.

"Hinata?"

"o-...oh-You're back-" Hinata's face very red and she looked panic. Toneri immediately measured her body heat.

"hm... are you catch a cold?" asked him, looked so worried.

"eh? no-... it's just... nothing-" Hinata turned her face away.

Sakura and Ino giggled. They suddenly stood and join Sai at the front door.

"Then... you can treat us another time, we... kinda busy today-so, Have a nice day!" Ino pushed Sai even he looked confused. all of them went out and

closed the door. but, Sakura opened it so sudden one more time.

"Hinata, good luck!" said her and she closed the door, left Toneri and Hinata alone.

"...what's that? is she asked you to fight me?" Toneri looked really confused and sat over Hinata's place.

"mmm... I-... I don't know-hm? Where did you get those bruises?" Hinata spotted his wrist got bruised.

"huh? really?" He checked his wrist right away."ah... maybe that time-"

"that... time?"

"I joined Sai-san's mission... we got to battle a bit-"

"you're going to mission?" She looked surprised."i'm just helping... i'm not going to join anything serious-I promise-"

"...mm-" Hinata went to the kitchen and took a first aid box. She back to the living room and started to treat his bruises. "I don't know, but I have no objection if you want to go to the battlefield, you

know-"

"...huh? what are you saying... I'm not going to battle any-"

"then, it's up to you. What I want to say is the past is already past, isn't it?" Hinata cut the bandage and finished the treatment. "I hope it can help,

though-" she smiled.

Toneri was quite impressed by her words. He looked his wrist in bandage and tried to move his hand.

"Thanks-..."

"mm-... no problem-" Hinata was going to take the first aid box back, but Toneri was faster.

"good job with the home decor, everything looks good-" He put the box on the shelves where Hinata took it. Then, he went to the bedroom to look around.

"Ah, I worked on the bedroom myself... Sorry if it's a bit too plain for you-" Hinata suddenly made an excuse.

"mm? it's fine, anyway-... it just enough" he sat on the bed while keep looking around the room. "I personally like it, actually-"

"...thank you-" Hinata looked relieved. but, she also felt her heart beating so fast.

"...I don't really know, since that castle the only kind of home i've ever stay until a year ago." He finally finished with the bedroom and came back to the

living room and sat beside her.

"oh-..."

"Until I find you-" He took the tip of her hair and kissed it.

"p-please don't play with my hair-""I love you, Hinata-" He suddenly kissed her lightly. "-Every part of you" said him while pushed her down.  
But Suddenly the door bell was ringing and he stopped.

"...-who..." He looked annoyed and went to the front door. it was Hinata's dad, Hiashi Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"I thought you were still busy tidying up the house, I brought you dinner-" He kept talking while Hinata put the karaage on the big plate.

After Hiashi came, suddenly it became a dinner with father-in-law.

"um... Hiashi-san, are you coming here without any notification?" Toneri tried to be as polite as possible.

"hmm... I didn't say anything to the house though-" He looked calm.

"But, the clan member will surely going to find you right away, Dad-..." said Hinata while sat beside Toneri.

"then let them-"

'Miss Hinata, Is Hiashi-sama in there?' suddenly someone rang the bell and asked from outside.

"...it's faster than I imagine..." Toneri was quite relieved.

"Allright, it's time to go, then-" Hiashi stood and walked to the front door. Hinata nd Toneri followed him up. "Tomorrow you must show your cooking skill to

your husband, okay Hinata?"

"...yes, Dad-"

"and... Toneri-" He looked at Toneri seriously. "I'll leave my daughter to you... Don't. Ever. Make. Her. Cry." he gave him a serious warning.

"ah... Yeah, I'll do my best-" Toneri felt his hand already sweaty.

"Then, have a nice day you two-" said Hiashi before left their a href=" " /a/pey were silent for some first second.

"F-for now let's have dinner first-" Hinata suggested. Toneri nodded and went back to the table.

"Your dad just worried," He added. "well... it's 'me' we're talking about-""nothing wrong, he just will do the same to anyone-" She gave him the rice. "Here,

"thanks-..."

"itadakimasu-" said Hinata, followed by Toneri as well.

.

.

.

"you can have bath first, I have something to do after-" said Hinata while washing the dishes.

"Allright... ah-how about the soap and shampoo? I put it on the box-"

"I've put it all in the bathroom," she replied.

"ok, thanks-" Toneri immediately went inside the Hinata done washing the dishes, she went to the bedroom and take her bath yukata.

then, she saw a blue male yukata on the bed. Seems it was forgotten by Toneri. Hinata was quite confused, but then she decided to hand it over.

Before the bathroom, there are a dry room. She knocked t

he bathroom door slowly.

"T-Toneri, I'll put your yukata here, okay?"

"Right, I forgot it-Thanks, Hinata" said him from over the blurred glasses sliding door.

"mm, it's fine-" she immediately left the room.

She sat on the living room and turned on the TV. Hinata made sure that she didn't forget anything if she go to bath. then, she heard the door was came out while drying his hair.  
Hinata immediately went to the bathroom after him.

She was getting so nervous.

Hinata even clean herself twice. She felt like it's better for her to stay there as long as possible.  
so she washed her hair again.  
Meanwhile Toneri was reading a novel that Naruto gave him. He didn't really understand but he knew it wasn't something nice for children.  
then, he took a magazine under the table. it was female magazine, maybe it's Hinata's.  
He kept turned the page without read one. then, he looked at the FAQ article about domestic violence.

"...what-" He was surprised reading about the questions and answers. it never crossed his minds that someone can do that to his wife.

"Toneri?" before he noticed, Hinata already standing behind him.

"...! oh-... Hinata-" he was startled and put the magazine. When he looked at her, he was impressed with Hinata's appearance in Yukata.

"...? what just you read?" Hinata tried to distract him.

but he didn't hear that and he touched her cheek gently. She was startled but she couldn't move.

"you're so pretty..."his hand was moving to her hair and stroaked it. "...and smell so nice-"

"T-Toneri...?" her face was red. "The bandage... You must change it-" said her when he looked at his wrist.

"...-oh, right" Suddenly his sense was back. Hinata immediately took the first aid box and put it on the table. But she took a space between them.

"...so-sorry I just... surprised-"

"No, sorry-..." Toneri looked guilty. he took off the bandage on his wrist and threw it on the garbage can.

it getting swollen and blue. seems it worse than before.

"a-are you sure you won't go to hospital?"

"Nope... it doesn't feel as hurt as it seen-"

"...hhh-" She sighed. Toneri looked at her like he was waiting something. "what...?"

"I couldn't do it myself-" said him.

"...here-" Hinata wasn't sure but it couldn't be helped. She took the new bandage from the box and wrapped his wrist with it. "ok... it's done-"

When she finished, she didn't realized that he was already right in front her.

"thanks-" he smiled. Hinata was about to move to another seat but Toneri stopped her. "are you afraid of me now?"

He looked worried. Hinata was looking for a word to describe how she felt.

"No-it's not afraid-..." she lost the words again when Toneri gazed at her andshe couldn't avert her eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" asked him so sudden.

her cheeks were redden and she looked anxious, but she nodded , He came closer to her face and Hinata closed her eyes in nervous. but she felt he kissed her forehead instead.

"...-oh," she was relieved and looked way more relaxed. But Toneri didn't stop there. he kissed her eyes, her cheek, and her ear. Hinata was trembling as his breath felt on her face.

"I love you-" said him while smiling gently to her.

Then, he kissed her on lips. it was longer than before and deeper. Hinata couldn't pushed him away or do anything. their hair both still a bit wet, but they

didn't know whether it was their hair or sweat.

Toneri stopped right before she was out of breath. Toneri looked nervous as well, but he could always keep a smile to cover it.

Hinata could feel his feelings towards her. that wasn't a passionate kiss, that was an affection. Then, she realized that she never said something about he

feelings toward him.

"u-um... I-..." she was too nervous to say it. it felt like she was about to confess for the first time.

"...hm?" Toneri put his hand on her cheek like before.

"...-I..." her face felt warm. "I'll do my best-..."

"in what?"

"...so I can pay your feelings... as much as you gave me-"

"You don't have to return anything, by chose to being here... you've made me really happy-" he linked his forehead to Hinata's.

"...mm-" she giggled but her worries still left.

"let's rest for today, you've been working all day. you must be tired." he stood and reached his hand for Hinata.

"...huh? oh-... mm, sure-" Hinata accept his hand and stood.

"don't worry... I won't do anything unless you ready and allow me." said him while opening the door.

The room was still clean. the bed was simple and wasn't so big but enough.

their clothes had been arranged at the cupboard nicely. Everything looked perfect there with a table lamp beside the bed.

"are you prefer the light on?" asked Toneri.

"no, i'm okay..." She replied. then, He turned the main light off.

"...even I said that-" he mumbled

"huh?"

"nothing... ah, I'm going to lock the door and window first-" he went out immediately. Hinata was sighed to let out all her nervous.

She was glad that he didn't force her. But, she felt a bit dissapointed since he didn't ask and just decided as he also impossible if she asked him. that would be weird. All she wanted just to know him more

the door opened and Toneri came in. He locked the door as well and went to the other side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Hinata-" said him while pulling the blanket. Hinata still sat on the bed, thinking.

It wasn't like she didn't see him coming but she didn't know what to do. While she was still thinking, Toneri embraced him from her back.

"T... Toneri?"

"Are you waiting me to attack?" he whispered on her ear.

"...Um-"

"now, I'm asking you-what do you want me to do?"

There was no other sound beside their breath and heartbeat. Hinata was hestitated to answer. But then, she made up her mind and nodded slowly.

"...it's fine-" said her.

"huh? really?" He was the one who got surprised. "i-if you don't want it, it's okay-don't force yourself-" he suddenly released her.

"I'm fine-...!" She made clear her looked at him and brave herself.

"Hinata..." Toneri couldn't believe it. but he grabbed her hand and looked serious. "i'm going to be gentle, please leave it to me-"

"...yeah-" she nodded.

Toneri kissed her like before, slowly and gently. then, he pushed her down and kept kissing her.

She extended her hands around his neck, slipped under his yukata and made it loose. He pulled off her hand and kissed it. he stopped and smiled to Hinata who looked scared.

"It's okay... nothing is scary, it just me-" he gave her a warm hug and pulled her obi. Toneri also took off his upper side of yukata and half naked.

"T-Toneri...! it's-...!" Hinata looked away and embrassed but he just laughed.

"no, look at me, Hinata... this one is yours, after all-"

She tried to take a glance. people got their clothes ripped apart in the battle and went half-naked. but this was different, it's so close and she could feel the movement of every muscle.

Hinata touched his shoulder. it was thicker than how it seen. Toneri gave her a kiss once again before he took off her yukata.

"I love you-..." he whispered on her red ears.

_-to be continue-_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Hello, Tsukkime here! I'm getting a chance to upload this story! w)9_

_But I guess this worth a month because it's longer than usual and I'm still not sure if I could upload some again soon before septermber_

_Please be satisfied with this till I can upload more m)_

_Thanks for review and see you next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning..." Hinata yawned while walking into the hokage office.

"Oh, Hinata... you looked worn out." Sakura looked at her.

"it must be _that _rigth?"

"ah..." Sakura just nodded.

"so... How?" Ino looked anxious, but before she asked further, Naruto came into the room with Shikamaru.

"oh, everyone already here. Good..." he sat on his chair and looked for a document.

"you're the one who late, Naruto!" Sakura scolded him.

"well... I couldn't wake up easily today-ehem! now, I should say most of our men are out to help the small village on the south... Including teachers-" when he said that, he looked at Hinata. "then, I'm going to make you all as subtitute teacher... Sakura for medic class, Ino for jutsu class and Hinata for taijutsu class."

"Taijutsu class..." Hinata whispered.

"huh...? Ino, wasn't that mean you'll be in the same subject as Toneri?" said Sakura. Hinata immediately looked at her too.

"right...! It just perfect, fufu..." Ino looked happy about it.

"you can start today until I call the misiion off. Now, you can leave..." Naruto ended the meeting there.

"don't mind, Hinata. Ino just curious about your newlyweeds life." Sakura patted her shoulder.

.

.

.

"so you're subtituting Kugane-sensei, right? This is the schedule... And your first lesson will started in 30 minutes." said the vice-headmaster to Hinata after gave her a piece of paper.

"thank you very much..."

"then, good luck-" and he left.

She looked for the class right away so she won't be late. The school was getting so big than how she remember. She was quite confused with the hallway, but when she was looking on the paper, she bumped into someone. Hinata immediately bowed to apologize.

"S-sorry! I wasn't look around and–"

"Hinata?" Toneri was surprised to see her there.

"...huh? Oh!" Hinata was so relieved when she saw him. "thank God—I was looking for this class... Do you know where is it?"

"...yeah, i'm teaching there now." he looked confused. "what are you doing here?"

"Hokage asked me, Sakura-san, and Ino to become a subtitute teacher here..."

"hmm... Let me take you there then," he walked as showing the way.

"then... We can go home together today?"

"...i guess so," he smiled. "how about lunch?"

"I didn't bring any..."

"but you made mine..? Oh, lord..."

"because i suddenly called... I thought it was some urgent matter but... Well,"

"...then, come to see me at the teachers room later ok? Here's the class by the way..."

"okay... I'll just wait here..."  
Toneri nodded and went into the class. Hinata just leaned on he window, looked outside.

"Hinata, come in..." Toneri suddenly called her.

"Huh? My class haven't..."

"It's okay, just come..."  
Hinata followed him into the class. every student looked at her and some of them whispering to each other. Toneri stood in front of the class and made everyone paying attention.

"Kugane-sensei have a mission to attend from Hokage. So, this is your new teacher for Taijutsu class."

"...ah, I'm Ootsutsuki Hinata. Pleased to meet you-" Hinata was spacing out before she introduced herself.

"woman?" suddenly a boy at the corner shouted. "Woman teach us taijutsu? what kind of joke is this?"

"If you can defeat her you can leave taijutsu class forever, you know." said Toneri.

"I won't fight women!"

"Hoo... are you perhaps... scared?"

"No way in hell! I'm gonna be Hokage like seventh!"

"allright... allright..." Toneri stopped the boy from shouting more. But, Hinata was chuckling instead. "What?"

"You see... Naruto-kun was act like that when he was in school too. it feels nostalgic..." Hinata smiled to him. "and you like Iruka-sensei."

"You knew the Seventh?" the boy's eyes looked sparkled.

"we're at the same age and..." Hinata 's face was redden and she was glanced to Toneri.

"okay, that's it. Hinata is going to teach now. Behave, okay?" Toneri took the book on the table and about to leave. he whispereed while patted her head with the book. "Do your best."

Then, he left the class right qhen the bell ringing.

"t-then, i'm going to repeat. I'm Ootsutsuki Hinata, my subject is Taijutsu. It's my first time teaching in class. So, I'll look forward for it." she took a deep breath. "so, any question?"  
Some kids reach their hand. Hinata choose one of it.

"sensei is Toneri-sensei's wife right?" then the whole class looked like surprised.

"mm... You can guess that from my name..."

"then, before you married him what was your last name?"

"...it's Hyuga." said Hinata. Everyone was surprised again and looked at her more respectfully. "any other question?"

"everyone, sensei can't start the lesson if you keep asking something like that!" said the one who looked like the class representative. Hinata felt so relieved.

"thank you... allright, please tell me where should I start."

.

.

.

"you all did a good job, i hope you can practice more in home. That way you will be better soon. See you tomorrow." Hinata looked very relieved that she already done today's job.

"uh...sensei, after the school over... I want to talk... Can I?" asked the class rep.

"eh? What is it?"

"i... want to try taijutsu more... I need to learn it before the chuunin exam..."

"I see... Then, I'll meet you after school ok?"

"really?! Thanks, sensei!"

"see you latr, then-uhm..."

"it's Rin!"

"bye-bye Rin-chan" said her. Then, she left the class. Some kids running around her at the hallway. Hinata returned to the teacher room and find Toneri stood in front of it, holding something.

"sorry to make you wait-" said Hinata anxiously.

"not at all... Now, let's have lunch..." Toneri walked to the canteen. He walked right beside her and seems he anted to hold her hand so badly.

"uwah... So crowded..." Hinata was amazed to see the canteen. It was so lively. Toneri found a seat for two right at the corner. He put the bento on the table.

"what do you want to eat?"

"uhm... I can go by myself, though..."

"it's okay... Then, I'll buy you bento set. How's that sound?"

"n-no need for it...! Let me buy it-..."

"wait here." and he left soon. Hinata just sighed without doing anything.

"oh, Hinata... We've looking for you everywhere!" Sakura came from her back, she looked so worried.

"i'm sorry... I..."

"oh, you've bring your lunch. I didn't see it before we get he—" Ino stopped when she saw Toneri bring a lunchbox. "I see..."

"Toneri? You know she's teaching her?" Sakura looked quite surprised.

"no, it just happened she was going to class after mine..." said him while put it on the table.

"c'mon, Sakura... She's already reserved..." Ino grinned at her. Hinata just bowed with a red face.

"I see... Then, see you later-" Sakura followed Ino to other seats.

"here... It looked the most delicious-"

"I think I'll have that bento I made instead... You can have it..."

"no, you made it for me. I'll eat it."

"...-allright... Allright..." She sighed but smiling to him. He immediately opened his lunchbox. "you can be really childish sometimes, huh..."

"sure I am. By the way how long you're going to teach here?"

"mm... Naruto-kun said it haven't been decided..."

"really? Then, we can go home together for some time" he looked happy. But Hinata suddenly remembered that she promised Rin to see her after school

"u-uhm... Sorry... Today... I made promised earlier-"

"huh?"

"the class rep... Asked me to teach her more about taijutsu... And I said yes-"

"...aren't you the one who asked about that before?"

"yes, but... I couldn't leave her—"

"it's okay... I'll go there too."

"eh?"

"I'm just going to watch. No problem, right?"

"i guess... Hmm... Okay-"

.

.

.

"Sensei, sorry I'm late...! Ah..." Rin looked suprisd when she saw Toneri was there too.

"it's oky, Rin-kun, he's here just to watch..." said Hinata. "then, let's get started..."

.

.

.

The water was freezed perfectly and made her easily moved her hand. It added more power at her hand, it was quite impressed for a girl around her age.  
"good, Rin-kun! It's really done...!" Hinata was really happy.

"yeah, it was really good. In years if you can complete this you'll be more powerful. Good job, Rin" Toneri pwtted her head and looked proud of her.

"thank you very much!" Rin released all the jutsu and she was sweating a lot.

"see? Norhing is impossible if you try. If you're going to chuunin exam... I'll support you with my all!" Hinata cleaned the dust on Rin's clothes gently.

"...i think both of you really amazing. Not to mention you looked good on each other..." Rin looked at Toneri and Hinata. "I felt like being teach by mama and papa...!"  
Hinata was startled and looked at Toneri. He was doing the same. But he smiled at Hinata and her face were redden.

"hurry up and go home... Your parent's waiting at home..." said Toneri while standing and walked to Hinata's side.

"yes, thank you very much!" Rin bowed and immediately left them there.

The sun almost set and made the streets all orange coloured. They walked down to the shopping district and went to buy some ingredients for their fridge.  
After they bought all the things, they continued to walk home. Hinata hold one bag and Toneri got two. He insisted to brought it all but Hinata was stubborn as well.  
Soon, they arrived at their home. Hinata opened the door with her keys and get inside soon.

"i'm home..." said Hinata while took off her shoes and immediately went to the kitchen. Toneri followed her after that and put the bag on the table.  
Then, someone ring the bell.

"i'll open the door." said Toneri and he left to the front door. "who is it?"

"it's me... Naruto..."

"huh?" Toneri looked so confused. He opened the door and found Naruto there. "Hokage? What's the matter?"

"Sai asked me to get you... He said he want to discuss something."

"Something...?" Toneri tried to remember when he ever have some business with Sai.

"just come now... You'll understand later..."

"it's okay, you can go..." Hinata suddenly speak from his back. "i can get this done myself. Sai looked like he really need you..."

"thanks, Hinata!" Naruto immediately pulled him out.

"I'll try to come home soon—" said Toneri before the door was closed.

.

.

.

Hinata looked on the clock while made a kare. She looked worried that Toneri hadn't come home yet. She turned off the stove and just leave it there.

"...what happened, i wonder?" she whispered to herself.

"i'm home...!" suddenly Toneri coming home. He sound so hurried.

"i'm sorry... It took longer-"

"what happened?"

"...-Sai-kun is going to marry Ino-san"

"eh? really?"

"yeah... He actually didn't need our help but... I guess he just need some courage..."

"wow... Good for them, right?"

"so... You've been doing everything?"

"yeah, the dinner also already done. Are you hungry?"

"...yeah, so much."

They kept talking about Sai and Ino while dinner. Then, they moved to topic on school and the students. But, toneri mostly only watched her.

"...c'mon, you can say something too, right?"

"me? No... It's more fun to hear you instead..."

"but I want to hear more from you too..."

"...then, I prefer we talk in bedroom." he was grinning and Hinata just startled. "just kidding... Don't take it too serious..."

"...–mm," she nodded.

"I knew you're also need time... Uh..." he was quite embarassed. "was it... So painful?"

"...i think... Because it's my... First time... So-"

"i see..." he looked down. "I'm sorry..."

"no, don't be-..." Hinata tried to cheer him up."I-... I... I rather felt...happy-"

"really?"

"don't make me say it again! It's embarassing!" Hinata immediately stood and put her plate on the sink.

"...as expected, right?" he leaned on hos chair, sighed.

"but–" Hinata added. "if you feel like want it... You should just tell me. Don't go to anyone else—"  
He went to her and embraced her tightly after put his plate on the sink. She was startled and stopped washing.

"there's no way I'll ask someone else... I just need you-" he kissed her cheek gently.

"T-Toneri! I'm washing now...!"

"hm? Yeah, I know. Just continue..." he didn't let down his strength at all. She could feel his fluffy hair on her neck.

"...then, don't hold my arm too!"

"oh, okay..." he moved his hands to her belly. "how about now?"

"...uhh..." Hinata couldn't make any excuses to that condition. She tried to continue it that way. Since they only ate kare, they used less plate today. So, she could done it soon.

After she dried her hand, she leaned her back to Toneri. He looked surprised.

"w-what happened? Are you feeling sick or what?"

"why can't i just lean on you like this...?"

"of course you can..." He smiled and hold her like before.

"...Toneri-"

"what?"

"...I want a child–the one from you"

"wh-what?!"

"do you think it's possible for us now?"

He held her hand gently and replied. "No, we're not ready..."

"Is that so..."

"become parents isn't an easy thing... You knew it well...

"...I know-" She looked at him. "But... Do you want one?"

"...as much as you do-" he looked quite sad. "and... thinking about you who will take it all... I couldn't bear it."

"as long as we're together... I will be fine..."

"then... I'll tell you when we're ready..." said him while kissing her forehead.

"Thanks...I love you," she was smiling happily

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

next chapter is ready! :3


	13. Chapter 13

Hinata got a mission soon with her team. Mean her time at school was over. Some of the kids were so sad when they heard it. Hinata was only there for two week and they already liked her so much. After saying goodbye, the last class was over.  
Toneri was standig in front of the class, seems he was waiting her.

"those kids sounds hopeless..."

"they are good kids. I just hope what I taught them can be useful..."

"you're doing a good job, Hinata-sensei" he patted her head and smiling. "so, should we go home now?"

"yes-..."

.

.

.

"hmm, I guess the toaster will do it... But it's quite expensive..." Hinata looked troubled.

"you want one? For what?" Toneri was confused.

"you can't cook and I will have some mission to go. At least you must eat brekfast if I weren't home... But..."

"don't worry about me. Or better, you can start ro teach me..."

"I don't know how much you didn't know but—Temari-san?" Hinata suddenly recognized Temari who looking on the shop windows.

"ah, Hyuuga Hinata right? long time no see." said her.

"It's a bit different now, actually..." Hinata glanced at Toneri.

"and... Face I never saw before..." Temari watched Toneri closely.

"Right, Temari-san... This is my husband, Ootsutsuki Toneri... Toneri, this is Temari-san, Kazekage's sister." Hinata explained.

"Kazekage Gaara's? Nice to meet you..." Toneri reached his hand to Temari. She was shaking his hand soon.

"Nice to meet you?" she suddenly grabbed his hand like crazy. "Like I will accept you, you monster-"

"Temari-san!"

"You ashamed us, Hinata." She looked at her with rage and slapped Toneri's hand. "You even marry this man, are you really not in illusion?"

"...-no, I don't-" She looked so painful.

"then, get this monster back to it's place up there—what are you doing?"

Toneri stood between Hinata and Temari. He looked so angry.

"if you have problem with me... Say it to me, not her." said him. "Beats me as you wanted. But, leave her alone."

"what did you—"

"allright, allright... Enough, you two." suddenly Shikamaru appeared. "hey, I just left you 5 minutes and you already picking fight with this lovebirds?"

"Shikamaru..." Temari looked calm when she saw him. "How did you let this happened?"

"ask our Hokage, I personally don't mind too... But, I think you are too harsh on them..."

"...kh-"

"Temari-san!" Hinata tried to stop her. "People can change... And i'm sure on my choice!"

"...do as you wish-" she left soon, followed by Shikamaru.

Toneri hold her hand and smiled at her. She felt so sad when she saw his face. But he wiped the tears on her face immediately.

"Thank you..." said him.

"mm..." she just nodded.

.

.

.

"...–ta..." Hinata looked on her plate. She made burger with omelette rice. But, her burger hadn't even been touched yet. "Hinata...?"  
Toneri woke her up from being spaced out.

"y-yes? Sorry, I was thinking and—"

"are you allright?" he looked worried.

"...I'm fine."

"no, you're not... Being despised is my problem here, I know someday it will effect you as well... Sorry-"

"no—I mean, yes you once tried to destroy this world—but, you're now..." Hinata was going to cry when she remembered what Temari said about him. But Toneri hold her hand tightly.

"everything is fine..."

" You're different now. You're a good teacher... A good person-... Don't look down at yourself-"

"mm... I believe you. If you said so, it must be true."

"...I think I'll talk with Temari-san again—she must be at Shikamaru's place." She suddenly stood.

"I'll accompany you, then-"

"no... Just wait here... Please let me do this for you-"

"but..." Toneri looked worried.

"it's okay... Temari-san is a good person after all-"

"...but if you come home crying or hurt, I'll go after her..."

"that's not going to happened..."

.

.

.

She waited on the bench at the park. Hinata already convinced herself to talk with Temari without crying or Toneri is going to kill her.  
She heard someone came closer and saw Temari walked toward her.

"...what is it? I'm busy, hurry up and finish it-"

"I want you to acknowledge Toneri as a human, and Konoha's member of Shinobi."

"this is ridiculous..."

"What should we do so you can admit him?"

"even I don't admit him, it's nothing to do with me and Konoha right?"

"that's..."

"Now, go home and enjoy your life. I won't interfere or get into trouble with both of you..."

"but, he's doing his best here—why do you despise him that much?"

"because he's an enemy!"

"he's changed!"

"and how about pain you all suffered because of him? Shikamaru can be dead anytime in that mission if Hokage didn't win!"

"...—I'm in that mission too, my sister was abducted-"

"then, why did you bring hm here?!"

"because I chose to forgive him."

"...huh-" Temari sighed. "has anyone told you that you're so stubborn?"

"many times, actually."

"hmph... Then, do you mind telling me how can you fall in love with him?"

"...i just... Did..."

"Shikamaru... Be a man, don't sneak around like a mouse." Temari looked on the dark bushes near there. "and another person... Just get over here-"

"Shikamaru? T-Toneri?!" Hinata was suprised to see them there. Especially Toneri.

"you guys really had a bad habbit-" said Temari. She looked at Toneri like before. "you're just so lucky to meet Hinata."

"yes I am..." he replied instantly.

"I haven't admit you... But I think you have human's feelings too..."

"...! Then, next time we should go together so you can know him well!" Hinata looked very happy.

"hey, hey, we're the one who'll get troubled if they getting close, right?" Shikamaru suddenly barged in. Hinata immediately realized what he meant and felt so embarassed.

"n-not that close... I think..." her face was all red.

"then, I'm going back..." said Temari.

"to Sunagakure? It's already so late-" asked Hinata.

"ah... Right, I forgot to tell them." Shikamaru hold Temari's hand and puled her shoulder closer. "we're going to marry, too."

"what?!"

"don't touch me here, it's embarassing!" Temari suddenly pushed him away.

"but I wonder if we can go smoothly as you," He shrugged. "then, we'll go now. See you later." Then, they left immediately.

"...wow, one by one getting married one after another. It's still surprising..." said Hinata while sitting back on the bench

"mm... Thanks, Hinata-"

"hm?"

"for standing up for me... I actually don't really care about her opinion. But you tried so hard to change her mind."

"because... It's too sad-"

"eh?"

"you've been this far... And people still treat you like that—even they don't know anything about you-I just... Can't accept it-"

"...I really am a lucky one, huh?" he took her hand and pulled her. "let's go home..."

"...mm!"

_(to be continued)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Hi! long time no see!_

_I'm so glad I can continue this again _

_I hope you all can enjoy this again after a long time and I'm so sorry about that._

_But I wrote more words in this 2 chapter so I guess it's worth of 1 month update _

_Thank you for supporting this series and see you next chapter! XD_


	14. Chapter 14

An usual sunset at the mountain. It was the sign for all genin to finish the mission.

"Did you find him?" asked Hokuto, the team leader.

"Oh man, we're never going to find him..." Dasaku threw his big ass to the ground while Hanamaru looked anxious. Three of them looked so tired.

"But... Toneri-sensei just a replacement for our team... what he's being serious?" Hanamaru sighed.

"If you can't win against me you'll never win from your leader." Toneri suddenly appeared on the tree branch, looking down at them. THen, he jumped down and take the bell from his pocket.

"But you didn't hold back at all! How do you manage to avoid all our tracking jutsu?" Hanamaru protested.

"Hmmm, I was asked to. Now, go home and don't go out again. it's already dawn and it's getting dangerous around here." said Toneri.

"Yeee~sss..." three of them replied.

"...*sigh*" Toneri looked pretty anxious. Three of them just shrugged and walked away immediately before anything happened.

.

.

.

"I'm home..." said Toneri while put off his shoes. He didn't really hope there will be anyone answer it since... Hinata went away for mission. 5 days ago. Naruto said it was a difficult and very important mission. Hinata walk forward for that mission. So basically... Toneri didn't know anything about Hinata's whereabout at all. Even if someone. torment him, he couldn't say anything. That's why he was so down lately. Not so long after that, someone knocked the door

"Hey, let's go for a drink!" Naruto appeared in front the door.

"...Sorry, hokage-sama... but I was just returned from training the genin... I can't..."

"Though you're going to say that, I prepared these!" Naruto show him a bottle of delicious Sake.

"Oh..." seems that Toneri couldn't find any other excuses to avoid it.

"So, Hokage-no, Naaruto... did you hear anything from her... today?"

"at least, she's healthy and alive."

"...*sigh*"

"You'll taint Hinata's great record, if you keep being worrysome like this"

"Well, sorry I wasn't raised to be a tough shinobi like you guys." He drink a cup more. "But it always scared me that she went to somewhere dangerous that she could've been killed."

"I know, but can't you just believe her?"

"I want to..."

"well, I can't send you off to the battlefield either... All you can do just wait..."

"...we'll never get over this conversation aren't we?" "if only I you want to get to the mission, I'll try to convince everyone else."

"no, I've sworn to her. I'll never use my power for battle anymore."

"You both surely perfect, stubborn pair."

Toneri sipped his cup and looking out from the window.

.

.

.

On the next morning, Toneri do his usual activity. Going to classes for teaching.

"Basically, more chakra will be produced if the body get a proper—". Suddenly, someone knocked the door and he stopped immediately. He closed the book and opened the door. Toneri was quite shocked when he saw an Anbu in front the door.

"Hokage-sama asked you to go to the hospital now." said him clearly. Even without asking any further, Toneri went away seconds right after he heard it. He already knew what that anbu mean. Hinata and the rest of the team already here. . . . Hinata closed the door after thanking the medical team. She sighed and took her belonging among many bags.

"Oh, Hinata, you're back!" Sakura stopped to greet her after all this time.

"Are you hurt somewhere?"

"n-no, i'm fine. I just toouük Nanase and the others here... Well, they insist so I could get treatment too."

"of course, but they have look after you right?"

"yeah, nothing really bad... But..." Hinata avert her eyes.

"but—...?" suddenly someone made ruckus somewhere.

"God, what kind of fool this time?" Sakura look behind Hinata and got surprised by Toneri's presence.

"To—...!" before Hinata could say a word, Toneri embraced her right away.

"Toneri...?"

"Thanks God—! You're safe... Welcome back, Hina—"

"W-What are you doing? Everyone's looking, you know!" she tried to get off. But Toneri didn't flinch at all.

"I really miss you—"

"I get it, please, let's go home first, okay?" said Hinata. Toneri finally calm down and release her soon. She pulled his hand, smiling,

"let's go,"

.

.

.

"we're ho—...!" She was startled. As soon as the door closed, Toneri hug her from behind again.

"...—for the rest of the day, please—" he leaned his head on her shoulder. She sighed and pat him gently.

"I'm home, Toneri." said her.

"...let me see your face, clearly." siad him in a very weak voice. Hinata obidiently turned around. He touched her cheeks, hair, ears, and her eyes.

"I missed you too," said Hinata as she lean her head on his cheek.

"... as I thought, nothing is better other than in your arms."

"...Hinata—"

"But..."

"...? What is it...?" He suddenly getting pale and panic. Hinata look at him with an embarassed face.

"E-earlier..."

"Earlier...?" Toneri tried to calm himself to listen what she was going to say.

"...the medic—"

"...—"

"she said..." A quite long silent in the house felt like forever. Toneri felt like he don't want to hear whatever she would say.

"...a baby—"

"Baby...?" He looked confused.

"I've lost a baby—"

"what do you–baby? Who's—...!" Toneri stopped as soon as he finally figured out what she's talking about.

"You mean... It's a miscarriage?" She nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry—I've—I've been wondering... But—I'm sorry—"

"...—Hinata,"

"It's my fault, please forgive me—I... I—"

"Hinata, look at me."

"...—I killed our baby..."

"It's no one's fault. I think you better rest for some days, okay?"

"But..."

"Tomorrow we'll go to hospital, to look over once again."

"Toneri—I..."

"We'll be allright. C'mon, get a rest. I'll be right beside you."

"...–mm," she nodded as she cried and Toneri just guide her to the bedroom.

.

.

.

The next day, Toneri let her sleep all day and he went to the school earlier than usual. He tried to comfort her alk night but Toneri himself he also couldn't believe what happened. He was angry, sad, and down. He didn't know what kind of face he made while walking to the school. He was going to be a father. He was. But looking at Hinata's current condition, his dream should wait a bit longer.

"Hey, what a scary face you made!" someone poked him. With all his might, He turned to see who was that. Naruto smiled at him.

"Yo! Good morning!"

"...morning—"

"what? Hinata already home isn't she?"

"yeah, she certainly is."

"then why—"

"Stop interfere us, would you?!" Toneri yelled at him so sudden that everyone looked at them.

"...something happened?"

"nothing... None of your business—"

"Oi, wait, I haven't done yet!"

.

.

.

Hinata could only sighed when she heard the doctor's explanation. Toneri couldn't say anything. He was also as shocked as Hinata. The cause was of course from the battle at earlier mission. Doctor said it isn't really damage her productivity.

"...Thank you, doctor..." Hinata stood right after the doctor gave her the result folder.

"please don't think about this too much, Ootsutsuki-san. It's purely accident." said the doctor.

"Good day," said Hinata with a thin smile on her face.

.

.

.

Toneri tried to care all he could to make Hinata stop think about it. He didn't let her hand off even for a second.

"This weekend there will be a festival near the temple, how about we go there later?"

"...mm, right."

"or do you want to stay home? Then, I'll get anything you want from the festival—"

"If you go, I'll go."

"I see—" He smiled as much as he could.

"Just tell me if you want anything, okay?"

"...mm " she nodded slowly, smile as wide as she could.

"What do you want for dinner? I'll try..."

"I'm thinking about having ramen, what do you think?"

"...I don't know. Probably I couldn't finish a bowl myself."

"hmm... Then, the karaage from the supermarket will do. You bettter not get in the kitchen for now..."

"...why?"

"I'm afraid you'll hurt yourself..."

"...I see, you're right..."

.

.

.

Toneri asked Hinata to watch something on TV. He didn't let her come to the kitchen at all. Toneri himself already full of many things. Now, that they're in such a situation he tried to at least not making Hinata more gloomy. But while thinking, he didn't realize Hinata already stood beside him, drying the dishes.

"H-Hinata? Since when did you—"

"You're being too considerate, you know..."

"...—not really, I just simply worried."

"it's all over your face..."

"huh?"

"you've been holding everything since I came back... That's really nice, but... I want you to let it all out."

"..." he stopped the tap and looking at Hinata.

"You can say anything you want, just tell me..." her eyes were glossy.

"don't smile whenever you don't want to. It's hard for me to see you like this." Toneri suddenly pulled her into his chest tightly but she tried to endure it.

"Why..."

"...?" "why it always happen to us? I've been doing better... But still..."

"You did a good job..."

"...-" small, but she certainly heard him cries in silence on her shoulder. Hinata pat his back while giving him a warm hug. "We can overcome this, right?"

.

.

.

"Come i–... Toneri—!" Naruto looked surprised to see Toneri came on his office.

"...Um, well... I just wanna apologize—"

"yesterday, I was rude... I just... Can't think anything straight... And I dump all my anger to you-" He bowed. "I'm really sorry!"

"I heard about Hinata... I'm sorry, too.."

"nothing we can do. So, please..."

"How is she?"

"better now..."

"I see..." Naruto looked relieved. He sat back on his chair. "actually I had a job for her but... I think it's impossible for now..."

"yeah. Thanks, Hokage." "by the way—..." . . . "I'm home..." said Toneri while he was entering the house. "Welcome~" Hinata's reply heard across the room, from the kitchen. He immediately went to the kitchen as well. Hinata was puring something into the pan and stirred it.

"Wait a minute, It's gonna be ready soon."

"...okay," he opened the drawer and took some plates.

"I went to see Naruto earlier..."

"oh, what are you both talking?"

"...seems I'm going to be a team's instructor..." Hinata's hand stopped stirring. She turned back and look at him.

"...and... What did you say?"

"I'll think about it..."

"..." she didn't say anything and turned back again. Stirring a bit and turned off the stove.

"Do you think about accept it?"

"I've promised you..." Hinata just smiled and she grab his hand.

"Honestly I think that will be perfect for you... But I don't want you to hurt anyone else ever again..."

"I know..."

"But why don't you give a try?"

"huh?"

"fight to protect, not to harm... Because I know this is a gentle hand, that won't hurt anybody."

"...Are you sure? I mean... If... If I gone berserk—"

"then, I will be there." Hinata smiled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Heloooo finally can continue thisssss thanks for keep reading and waiting for this :"3

I can't promise you when I'll do another chapter but please keep checking your notification ^^


End file.
